Sexy Little Trick
by KeffyRules
Summary: Another little one-shot set between Ring of Fire and it's sequel. Can be read on it's own though.  Emily's sick and can't make the try out gig...or is she?


**A/N- Ok my lovies, here's another little one shot filler set just before the beginning of the Ring of Fire sequel The Future is not Guaranteed. This time the one-shot is definitely more sexual and has been in my head for absoloutely ages. Enjoy**

Naomi entered the room and did a double take, her eyes quickly scanning the room. Both Katie and Lara were sat down on a sofa chatting easily, JJ was having a drink of water, Effy as expected wasn't there as she'd gone to London to see some dance performance by a guy called Maxxie. As for Emily.

"Where's Emily?"

Katie looked up, not quite meeting Naomi's eyes.

"She couldn't make it, she doesn't feel well."

Naomi frowned, that was strange she hadn't had a text from her telling her that, and with Naomi and Effy being in charge of the band she really should have.

"Really?"

She asked suspiciously, receiving a nod from the purple haired twin.

"yeah, like, real bad stomach pains."

"Oh right, so what we gonna do then? Emily was doing the guitare bit of this song."

Lara held up a hand, like Katie not meeting the blonde's eyes.

"I'll be doing that, JJ's doing the keyboard."

Naomi nodded as she moved over to a comfy looking chair and sitting down in it, almost sinking into it with relief. It'd been stressful day.

"Fine."

She muttered, her eyes closed as she tried to relax before the call came to do their song.

"I hope you can do this JJ well JJ, we do well with this song and the guy said we can play here again, a full slot as well."

"Yes I am aware of that Naomi, I'm the one that set it up remember! I am your manager remember!"

Naomi opened her eyes and arched an eyebrow in interest at JJ, causing him to blush. The boy had been getting more confident recently, you'd almost be foolish enough to think he was actually getting some.

"Alright alright, keep your hair on J." Just then the door opened and the manager of the bar poked his head round.

"Ok you lot, ready?"

Naomi nodded an affirmative as she and the rest of the band stood up.

* * *

><p>Naomi stepped up to the mike and took a deep breath before nodding at JJ who started the beginning of the song before Lara joining in with the guitar. After a moment Katie also joined in with her drums as Naomi forced herself to relax and shoot a cheeky grin out into the crowd and moving closer to her mike.<p>

_Take me downtown, it's where the people rock  
>Three-hundred sixty five cause we never stop<br>Take me downtown cause people's runnin' wild  
>See how we kick it in a brand new style<em>

_Take me downtown, it's where I wanna go_  
><em>Everyone I know is going to my show<em>

At the point both Lara and Katie sang into their mikes.

_To my show_

Naomi grinned as she resumed singing.

_Take __me __downtown,__ where __the city hum  
><em>_Then get your head numb to__ the beat of__the drum_

Both Lara and Katie sang into their mikes, joining Naomi for the chorus

_Cause I see you watching__ me watching you  
>And now you see just<em>_ where you gotta be  
>I see you watching<em>_ me watching you  
>And now you see just<em>_ where you gotta be_

Naomi opened her mouth to carrying singing the rest of the verses when a husky voice beat her to it.

_Take __me __downtown cause baby wants to rock_

Naomi glanced to the side in shock as Emily moved onto the stage, and almost had a heartattack. The red head looked amazing, dressed in a low-cut red top with no identifiable bra, fuck me heels and leather pants. The girl has a sexy smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes as she caught Naomi's gaze, never breaking it as she carried on singing.

_I need a little edge with my electro-pop  
><em>_Take __me __downtown so everybody sees  
>I know my moves like my ABCs<br>_

Naomi finally managed to reel her tongue in and break the eye contact, managing to realise that the crowd were going wild, loving every second if it. Naomi grinned and turned to the crowd as Katie, Lara and JJ just kept the beat up, the three of them all grinning like idiots. This time it was Naomi who beat Emily to the singing.

_Take __me __downtown,__ it's ti__me we made it right  
>This show ain't going no<em>_where we'll just party all night  
><em>_Take __me __downtown,__ where __the city hum  
><em>_Then get your head numb to__ the beat of__the drum_

_Cause I see you watching me watching you  
>And now you see just<em>_ where you gotta be  
>I see you watching<em>_ me watching you  
>And now you see just<em>_ where you gotta be_

Emily started to stalk her way towards Naomi, all the while smirking sexily and also singing.

_I see you watching me watching you  
>I see you watching<em>_ me watching you  
>I see you watching<em>_ me watching you  
>And now you see just<em>_ where you gotta be_

Emily had managed to back Naomi up against one of the amps and as she sang the last bit, the cue for JJ's solo her head shot forward, her lips capturing Naomi's in a heated and passionate kiss. The crowd almost blew the roof of in approval as Emily shoved her tongue down the blonde's throat and the two of them fought for dominance of each other's mouths. After a moment Emily pulled away and carried on singing.

_Baby rock, never stop, round and round the clock  
>Lover's rock, give it up, never, never stop<br>Baby rock, get on top,__ take it__ take it all_

Naomi leapt in and managed to sing the last line on her own, smirking back at Emily and emphasising the last few words by jabbing her finger into Emily, just above her breast.

_I'm not__ the kind of girl, who's scared of you at all_

_Cause I see you watching me watching you  
>I see you watching<em>_ me watching, rock_

_Cause I see you watching me watching you  
>And now you see just where you gotta be<br>I see you watching me watching you  
>And now you see just where you gotta be<em>

_I see you watching me watching you_  
><em>I see you watching me watching you<em>  
><em>I see you watching me watching you<em>  
><em>And now you see just where you gotta be<em>

They finished the song together, singing the last load of lines as one. Even before the song had finished the crowd were going mental, clapping, wolf whistling, stamping their feet. They had obviously loved the performance. Naomi raised her hand as the band departed the stage and met up with the manager.

"You lot have definitely got yourselves a gig, no worries about that."

He said, a smile on his face as JJ thanked him and started the negotiations for money and shit. Naomi leant in close to Emily, whispering in her ear.

"That was a mean trick you pulled on me Ems, and you will have to be punished. Love the jeans though, leather? How delightfully kinky."

She emphasised her statement by giving her arse a quick slap. Emily just grinned and winked sexily at her.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed that ;) If your interested the song is Watching Me by the Rogue Traders**


End file.
